Spongebob's Suspicion
by WoRdLiFeCeNa4
Summary: Spongebob has a suspicion: He thinks that Squidward is doing something that he's not supposed to. Something that includes the Chum Bucket. . . This is my first fanfic! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE R&R! ! ! ! ! ! ! Flames are accepted!
1. Early for Work

Here's the first chapter! I own nothing. Please R&R!

Spongebob was happily sleeping in his bed when the loud sound of his fog-horn alarm clock woke him up.

"What a beautiful day!" Spongebob exclaimed.

He did he daily routine, which includes getting dressed, feeding Gary, eating breakfast and brushing his teeth. After his routine was finished, his walked out of his door and saw that it was a little early to go to work. So Spongebob decided to go and say good morning to Patrick and Squidward.

He walked towards Squidward's house and yelled, "Good morning, Squidward!"

After a little pause, Squidward stuck his head out the window. He was wearing a shower cap, so Spongebob figured that he was in the middle of his shower. "Oh, well," Spongebob thought.

Squidward shouted from the window, "Go away Spongebob!" and went back to his shower.

"Why is Squidward always in such a bad mood?" Spongebob asked himself, "especially on such a beautiful day."

Spongebob decided to leave Squidward alone, so he walked on over to Patrick's rock. "Good morning, Patrick!" said Spongebob to the closed rock.

All of the sudden, the rock opened to reveal Patrick stuck to the inside of the rock in his underwear. "Good morning, Spongebob!" Patrick replied, oblivious to the fact the he wasn't wearing pants. He didn't even notice until Spongebob told him. The rock slammed shut and then quickly opened again this time to show Patrick actually wearing pants. "Good morning, Spongebob!" Patrick repeated, "why are you visiting me in the morning?"

"Because it was to early to go to work so I decided to say hi to you and Squidward," Spongebob replied. "Well, I better get going now. I'll see you this afternoon! Bye."

Spongebob started to walk towards the Krusty Krab when he decided to ask Squidward if he wanted to walk with Spongebob. Spongebob walked to Squidward's door and knocked on it. There was no answer. Spongebob knocked again. Still no answer. "I wonder what's wrong with Squidward. He always answers his door," Spongebob thought to himself. He decided to go in.

He opened the door to Squidward's house and called Squidward's name a couple of times. There was no answer at all. Spongebob searched through Squidward's house for any sign of where Squidward might be. Spongebob looked through the whole house, but he found nothing.

Then, Spongebob realized something – Squidward was…

That's it for the first chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger…

This is my first fanfic EVER and I want you people to tell me if I should continue this or if I shouldn't write anymore. Please tell me your honest opinion. I won't be offended by any bad comments. Thank you for reading this and remember

R&R!

Thanks,

Meredith


	2. A Stop Somewhere

Here's a recap of the last chapter and the next chapter. Please R&R!

Last Chapter:

Spongebob started to walk towards the Krusty Krab when he decided to ask Squidward if he wanted to walk with Spongebob. Spongebob walked to Squidward's door and knocked on it. There was no answer. Spongebob knocked again. Still no answer. "I wonder what's wrong with Squidward. He always answers his door," Spongebob thought to himself. He decided to go in.

He opened the door to Squidward's house and called Squidward's name a couple of times. There was no answer at all. Spongebob searched through Squidward's house for any sign of where Squidward might be. Spongebob looked through the whole house, but he found nothing.

Then, Spongebob realized something – Squidward was…

0

…gone.

"Where would he be?" Spongebob asked himself. He searched the house again, but he found nobody. He began to get worried as he pondered over where Squidward might be. He decided to ask Mr. Krabs if he had seen Squidward.

So, Spongebob walked over to the Krusty Krab. He went in and put on his Krusty Krew Hat and walked to Mr. Krabs office. He knocked on the door a couple of times and then waited for an answer.

"Come in, me boy!" said Mr. Krabs from inside his office.

Spongebob walked in and asked, "Have you seen Squidward today?"

"No, I haven't seen him yet. Why do you ask?" replied Mr. Krabs.

"Well, I said good morning to him before, then I went to see Patrick. I decided to ask Squidward if he wanted to walk to work with me, but when I went to his house, he wasn't there," said Spongebob.

"Well, lad, I haven't seen him anywhere today. If you find him, make sure to tell me," said Mr. Krabs in return.

"You got it, Mr. K," exclaimed Spongebob.

"Good luck, me boy," shouted Mr. Krabs as Spongebob walked out of his office.

Spongebob decided to look around the Krusty Krab for any sign of Squidward. He started with the frying room. He walked over to it and went in. he saw nothing unusual. Just the usual buns, patties, condiments, etc. No sign of Squidward.

Spongebob decided to check the bathrooms next. He walked into the men's bathroom and looked around. All of the stalls were open except one. Spongebob thought that it was rude to look under the bottom of the stall so he just waited outside of the stall. Soon, the door opened and out came Squidward.

"What are you doing here?" Squidward asked Spongebob as they ran into each other.

"Squidward! You're here!" Spongebob exclaimed as he gave Squidward a "Welcome Back" hug.

"Yeah… What do you want?" Squidward said as he yanked Spongebob off of him because he obviously didn't enjoy the hug.

"I just didn't know where you were. You were in your house once, and then you were gone! I thought something bad happened to you! I never thought that you would have arrived early for work!" stated Spongebob.

"I didn't come early for work," Squidward said. "I just had to make a" Squidward hesitated, "a stop somewhere." Just then, Squidward dashed quickly out of the bathroom.

0

That's it for the second chapter. Please R&R and tell me if I should keep writing fanfics of if I should stop because I stink at it. Please give me honest opinions. If you think I should stop, please give me a reason, if you don't have a reason, that's fine too. Thank you for reading my story! It might be a little while before I update because I have a lot going on at my school – I'm in the musical, I have lots of homework, etc. But please don't stop checking for updates! I promise I will update!

Thanks again,

Meredith


	3. Not at Home?

Here's the third chapter! Thanks SOOOO much to variabler for my first and very generous review! I'm glad that you like the story! Here comes the chapter with a review of chapter two!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

END OF CHAPTER 2:

"What are you doing here?" Squidward asked Spongebob as they ran into each other.

"Squidward! You're here!" Spongebob exclaimed as he gave Squidward a "Welcome Back" hug.

"Yeah… What do you want?" Squidward said as he yanked Spongebob off of him because he obviously didn't enjoy the hug.

"I just didn't know where you were. You were in your house once, and then you were gone! I thought something bad happened to you! I never thought that you would have arrived early for work!" stated Spongebob.

"I didn't come early for work," Squidward said. "I just had to make a" Squidward hesitated, "a stop somewhere." Just then, Squidward dashed quickly out of the bathroom.

CHAPTER 3:

Spongebob was kind of suspicious of Squidward, but he just let it go because he knew that if Squidward was up to something, it would be something good.

Spongebob left the bathroom to find Squidward at his usual station at the cash register. Mr. Krabs wasn't in sight, so Spongebob figured that he was in his office counting his money (again). He saw a customer come in, so Spongebob went to the kitchen ready to make whatever the customer wanted.

Soon, Squidward yelled back, "One Krabby Patty – no onions."

Spongebob noticed that Squidward seemed to be a little happier than he used to be. _It's probably just the good weather_, Spongebob thought as he put a patty on the grill.

The day went pass fast for Spongebob since he enjoyed his work so much. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Krabs!" shouted Spongebob as he walked out the door.

"Have a nice evening, me boy!" replied Mr. Krabs.

Spongebob had a great walk home (as he usually does). Once he got back to his house, he had an urge to go jellyfishing. So, he walked right over to Patrick's house to ask Patrick to come with him.

"Patrick, do you want to go jellyfishing?" Spongebob shouted at the rock.

Very soon, the rock shot open and Patrick replied, "Sure! Let's go ask Squidward if he wants to come with us."

Patrick and Spongebob walked over to Squidward's house and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Again they knocked. Still no answer. (**A/N: **Does this sound familiar?) So they went inside.

They looked around the house, but there was no Squidward. "Squidward is always here when I get home because I usually stay after for a little bit and help Mr. Krabs clean uo the place," Spongebob stated.

"I wonder where he is?" said Patrick.

"He wasn't here this morning after I said good morning to you. He was there before I talked to you, but then he was gone. And now he's gone again," said Spongebob.

"I think he's up to something…" Patrick said suspiciously.

"Nahhhh, what are you talking about, Pat. Squidward has never done anything bad, and he's not doing anything now. I hope…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's it for the third chapter! This week is production week for the musical that I'm in, which mean that I won't be getting home until like 7:15 all this week. And then on Friday night, I have my first performance (AHHHH) at 7:30 and on Saturday, I have another performance at 2:00 (AHHHHH) so that means that I probably won't be able to update until the weekend. But after this week, I don't have any more rehearsals so I'll be able to get home early and update. (yay!) So, I will update this weekend and/or next week. Thanks for reading. And always remember to R&R!

Thanks,

Meredith


	4. Mopping the Floors

Here's chapter 4! I'm SOOOO sorry that it took me so long to update. I got a couple reviews and I want to give each person credit so here are the people the reviewed for The Life Of Spongebob ch.3:

**Bladequeen2000: **Thank you so much for reviewing! I know – it is thought provoking! Please keep reviewing! I love reviews!

**sponge-fan:** Thanks so much for your very nice review. I'm glad that you think I'm good at writing fanfics! So are you! I read your stories all the time and I really like them! The musical I was in is called "How To Eat Like A Child And Other Lessons in Not Being a Grown-Up" but just "How To Eat Like A Child" for short. It went AWESOME and I had a GREAT time! Please keep reviewing!

**ComicCrystal: **I know it's slow. It's not really the life of Spongebob. It's more of what Squidward is up to. Maybe I should change the title… If you have some suggestions – please write them in your next review (if you review – you don't have to though) Thanks!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Review of Chapter 3:

"Patrick, do you want to go jellyfishing?" Spongebob shouted at the rock.

Very soon, the rock shot open and Patrick replied, "Sure! Let's go ask Squidward if he wants to come with us."

Patrick and Spongebob walked over to Squidward's house and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Again they knocked. Still no answer. So they went inside.

They looked around the house, but there was no Squidward. "Squidward is always here when I get home because I usually stay after for a little bit and help Mr. Krabs clean up the place," Spongebob stated.

"I wonder where he is," said Patrick.

"He wasn't here this morning after I said good morning to you. He was there before I talked to you, but then he was gone. And now he's gone again," said Spongebob.

"I think he's up to something…" Patrick said suspiciously.

"Nahhhh, what are you talking about, Pat. Squidward has never done anything bad, and he's not doing anything now. I hope…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now for Chapter 4:

Patrick and Spongebob had a great time jellyfishing, but all the while they were both thinking about Squidward. Spongebob was beginning to have a couple doubts about what he first thought – that Squidward wasn't up to anything bad. And Patrick was still thinking the same thing – Squidward was up to something.

The next day, Spongebob woke with a shock to the loud sound of his fog-horn alarm.

"It's time to get up for work!" said the excited sponge.

Spongebob got out of bed and did his normal morning routine. (**A/N:** the morning routine from the movie or wherever it shows his routine.) When he was finished with that, he leaped out of his pinapple and set out towards the Krusty Krab.

At the Krusty Krab, Spongebob arrived early (as usual). Mr. Krabs gave Spongebob a mop and a bucket to mop the floors. Spongebob accepted the job quickly and was excited about his task (since he loved to work).

Spongebob was just whistling while mopping the floors when he looked out the window at the beautiful, sunny day in Bikini Bottom. His eyes scanned the scene quickly – sky, fish, sand, Chum Bucket, sky, fish sand. He didn't notice anything odd until he looked once more.

Spongebob looked at the window of the Chum Bucket. He saw a figure standing there. Although he couldn't make out who it was, he knew it wasn't Plankton because Plankton is WAY to small to be able to be seen through the window.

Spongebob just ignored it, figuring it was just a visitor or something. Little did he know that he made a big mistake…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm SOOOO sorry that this chapter was so short. I just thought that that was a really good place to end the chapter! Sorry! I'm also SOOOOO sorry for not updating in such a long time! I'll try to update more this weekend and next week (if possible). But, I will update.

P.S. I got a review saying that this was going really slow. I agree because I kind of changed my original plan. Instead of having lots of little twists, I focused on one thing and it seemed to work. So I decided that I probably should change the title of this story. If you have any suggestions, please put them in your reviews and if I do change the title, I'll let you know in the next chapter. Thanks a lot!

Don't forget to R&R!

Thanks again,

Meredith


	5. The Accusation

OH MY GOSH! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I had writer's block… and I just didn't have any time to update. But now I'm on my vacation in Texas and we decided to take a night off, so I have time to update! This chapter is probably going to be a little short and boring (I say probably because I haven't written it yet!) so I'm sorry about that too. Try to enjoy it! Here are the people that reviewed for ch. 4:

**Bladequeen2000:** Who do you think it is? I think I'm making it a little to obvious, but you'll never know what happens… I don't even know what's going to happen! I've got a decent ending in my head. Thanks for reviewing!

**sponge-fan:** You'll find out who it was in the Chum Bucket either this chapter, next chapter or the chapter after that. Then you'll see if you were right. Thanks for saying I'm talented at this! And thanks for reviewing!

**variabler:** I think everyone knows who Squilliam Fancyson's enemy is, so it doesn't really matter! But you'll find out soon enough if you were right! Thanks for reviewing!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Review of Chapter 4:

Spongebob looked at the window of the Chum Bucket. He saw a figure standing there. Although he couldn't make out who it was, he knew it wasn't Plankton because Plankton is WAY to small to be able to be seen through the window.

Spongebob just ignored it, figuring it was just a visitor or something. Little did he know that he made a big mistake…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Time for Chapter 5:

The day went by normally. Spongebob finished his work and started to walk him. As he came out of the Krusty Krab, he saw the same figure in the same window of the Chum Bucket.

"Probably just a costumer," figured Spongebob. "Wait, Plankton with a costumer!" Spongebob started to laugh very hard all the way home and forgot all about the figure.

As Spongebob walked into his pineapple, he was still laughing. Gary asked him what he was laughing about and Spongebob replied, "I just heard myself say the Plankton might have had a costumer! How stupid is that? Plankton with a costumer?" Spongebob continued to laugh about what he said all the way up to his room. (**A/N:** I don't really know what Spongebob does when he gets home, so I just had him go to his room. Pretend that he does that normally.)

When Spongebob got to the top of his room, he immediately looked out the window to see Squidward's house. (**A/N: **Pretend that the window is right across the hall from when he steps into his room so he has to look though it; he doesn't chose to.)

Spongebob thought, _I should tell Squidward what I said! He would get a kick out of that!_ So he went over to the window and opened it an shouted, "Squidward! Squidward!" There was no answer. "Squidward! Squidward!" Spongebob repeated. Still no answer. Spongebob just figured that he stopped to run an errand on his way home.

This process repeated for the next few days: Spongebob sees a figure in the Chum Bucket, goes home, and somehow finds out that Squidward doesn't get home until a little later than usual.

Spongebob started to get a little suspicious, but his suspicion started to grow and grow with each passing day (even though only a few have passed).

Finally, during the Krusty Krew's lunch break, Spongebob asked Squidward what was going on. Squidward just said, "Nothing, Spongebob. I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you know what I'm talking about!" accused Spongebob. "I've seen how you've been getting home later and I've seen a figure in the Chum Bucket on times that you are nowhere else. I don't know what you're up to, but I will find out. I'm on to you, Squidward."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's it for this chapter! Please remember to R&R! I'll try to update in any other free time I have on my vacation; but I'm not promising anything. I don't know our schedule, but I think it's pretty busy. I'll try to fit updating in though. If not, I'll find time on the plane or at my house.

_**IMPORTANT:**_

**P.S. I didn't get any suggestion about the new title for the story so I've decided to change the title to "Spongebob's Suspicion". This title will be active in the next chapter so look for that instead of "The Life of Spongebob". Thanks!**

Thanks for reading,

Meredith


	6. IMPORTANT REMINDER!

**IMPORTANT REMINDER:**

THE TITLE OF THIS STORY WILL BE CHANGED TO "SPONGEBOB'S SUSPICION" STARTING WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THIS! LOOK FOR "SPONGEBOB'S SUSPICION"! NOT "THE LIFE OF SPONGEBOB"!

_**DON'T FORGET!**_

**I'll mention the people that reviewed for chapter 5 in the next chapter! Thanks to all and _DON'T FORGET!_**


	7. Spying

I'm so o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been trying to figure out and ending. Sorry! Here is the person the reviewed for chapter 5:

**sponge-fan:** Yeah, I'm alive! Sorry again! I hate writer's block too! That's the first time I've ever had it and it was miserable! Well, You'll find out soon enough if you were right! I put in some chapter on the bottom that I needed a new title because I got a review that said this story was going slow, so yeah… I changed it. So I just decided on "Spongebob's Suspicion". Thanks for the nice comments on the story! That's cool about the Reader's Hint! I've got an idea about a story. It's about what would happen if Spongebob was a girl! But I don't know how the ending would be or anything so I don't know if that's going to work out. But, we'll see. Thanks for reviewing!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Review of Chapter 5:

Spongebob started to get a little suspicious, but his suspicion started to grow and grow with each passing day (even though only a few have passed).

Finally, during the Krusty Krew's lunch break, Spongebob asked Squidward what was going on. Squidward just said, "Nothing, Spongebob. I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you know what I'm talking about!" accused Spongebob. "I've seen how you've been getting home later and I've seen a figure in the Chum Bucket on times that you are nowhere else. I don't know what you're up to, but I will find out. I'm on to you, Squidward."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Time for Chapter 6 (or 7, whatever):

Later the same day that Spongebob talked to Squidward, Spongebob decided to start spying on Squidward. He started with the figure in the Chum Bucket.

The next morning, Spongebob got up early so he could go to the Chum Bucket. He woke up to his fog-horn alarm and quickly got ready to set out for the Chum Bucket.

Soon, he was up, dressed, fed, and ready to leave. He grabbed his pair of binoculars and his face mask, just in case Squidward was there, Spongebob didn't want Squidward to see him. Spongebob opened the door of his pineapple house and stepped into the sight of a beautiful early morning in Bikini Bottom.

He quietly snuck (with his face mask on) to find a good spot to spy from. He decided that behind a bush on the side of the road with a clear view of a window of the Chum Bucket would be the best place.

Spongebob got himself situated behind the bush when he saw the same figure in the same window of the Chum Bucket. He quickly reached for his binoculars and held them up to his big, clean eyes.

But what Spongebob saw in the window was not what he was expecting. Instead of seeing Squidward in the window, Spongebob saw Plankton's own computer wife, Karen! Spongebob was shocked at the sight. He never realized that the figure he saw before in the window could have been Karen!

_Maybe he just hasn't come yet,_ Spongebob thought. _Work doesn't start for another 45 minutes, so why don't I stay here and see if Squidward does show up._ So Spongebob decided to stay at his post behind the bushes until work started.

In about half an hour, Spongebob hit the jackpot, or so he thought. . .

_Maybe he decided not to go to the Chum Bucket this morning,_ Spongebob thought after 30 minutes of nothing but roads and boredom. _But, work starts in 15 minutes, so I'll stay here until then._

Right after he finished that thought, Squidward came into view walked down the road. Spongebob again quickly jumped up, snatched his binoculars and shot them up to his eyes to examine Squidward from afar.

Spongebob saw nothing interesting; just Squidward walking normally down the road. When Squidward got to the intersection of the road and the little street with the Chum Bucket on one end and the Krusty Krab on the other, he walked turned and walked down the street.

"AHA!" Spongebob said quietly but excitedly to himself. "I knew he was scamming something!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading Spongebob's Suspicion! I hope that you continue to read!

I think that the next chapter will be the last one, but it might not be, just to tell my readers.

Please R&R! It really motivates me to write more! Thanks!

Thanks,

Meredith


End file.
